Souvenirs
by Ondatra zibethicus
Summary: Après la disparition de Peter, Claire se souvient... INCESTE
1. Prologue

IL est mort.

Elle L'a vu mourir. Enfin, pour être exact, elle a vu l'explosion qui L'a tué.

Elle a hurlé sa douleur jusqu'à en perdre la voix. Elle est restée en état de choc pendant des semaines. Elle a ressassé tous les moments passés ensemble.

Et là, elle était arrivée à une conclusion. Elle L'a aimé jusqu'à ne plus voir la réalité.

Elle l'aime encore mais voilà, Il est mort et elle l'avait vu mourir.

Tout avait commencé grâce à Hiro et son « sauve la cheerleader, sauve le monde »

Il était venu la sauver malgré les obstacles. Elle avait cru trouver quelqu'un comme elle. Il lui ressemblait. Elle n'était plus le seule « monstre de foire ».

Elle avait demandé à le voir en prison parce qu'elle voulait comparer et parce que étrangement, il l'attirait. Il lui avait affirmé ne pas être comme elle mais il était devenu son héros et le resterait jusqu'à la fin, voire plus.

Puis il y avait eu LA découverte, celle qui avait empêché que l'attraction aboutisse. Il était son oncle. Elle était sa nièce. Rien ne fut plus comme avant…


	2. Passé 1

**Début du mois de juillet, avant l'Explosion.**

Des vacances avec sa famille, enfin, sa famille de sang. Il y serait forcément. Elle voulait le voir. Elle était perdue et elle avait besoin d'aide pour éclaircir ses idées. C'était son héros, il pourrait l'aider. En plus, ce n'était pas parce qu'un tueur fou voulait lui couper le haut du crâne qu'elle vivrait comme un ermite. Elle voulait profiter de ses vacances.

Son père (adoptif) n'était pas d'accord. Il voulait toujours la protéger, voire la surprotéger, surtout depuis le fameux soir où Jackie était morte. Mais elle ne supportait plus d'être en cage, dans sa propre maison, avec pour compagnie son idiot de frère et M. Muggles. Elle ne pouvait plus sortir, seul Zack pouvait entrer chez elle et il était hors de question qu'elle recommence à être cheerleader.

Pour résoudre le problème, elle avait écrit à son père (biologique). Elle avait dit vouloir apprendre à connaître sa famille. Elle avait précisé qu'elle pourrait dormir à l'hôtel et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être présentée comme la fille de Nathan. Nathan avait répondu quelques jours plus tard qu'il n'y voyait pas d'objections mais qu'il organiserait son séjour.

Les deux pères de Claire s'étaient arrangés par téléphone et Claire devait partir deux jours plus tard.

Le Jour J, Claire attendait son père qui rechignait à la conduire. Il lui fit, pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport, un sermon sur les dangers à éviter, les erreurs à ne pas faire, les gens desquels il faut se méfier, etc. etc. Claire ne dit rien parce qu'elle savait qu'il disait cela pour se rassurer. Malgré les 16 ans de Claire, son père ne voulut pas laisser seule avant l'embarquement. Il dut cependant capituler à ce moment-là.

POV Claire.

J'avais peur de l'avion. Je me demandais toujours comment cette chose, ce truc énorme pouvait voler. Je sais bien que je suis indestructible mais il y a des limites à ce que je peux endurer. _Allez Claire, tu peux le faire ! _Je montais dans l'avion pour prendre place. _Oh non, je suis près du hublot … _Les hublots donnent vers le vide et le vide me rendait malade. Après réflexion, je m'assis quand même. Mon voisin ne tarda pas à arriver et je lui demandais :

**« Est ce que ça vous dérange d'échanger nos places, s'il vous plait ? »** J'ajoutais un sourire pour être sûre qu'il accepterait. Et mon regard tomba sur un magnifique garçon :

**« Non, comme tu veux,** me dit-il avec le même sourire irrésistible.

**"Merci ! »**

Nous échangeâmes. Plus tard, en attendant le décollage, je l'observais parce qu'en plus d'être pas désagréable, l'observation de mon voisin me calmait. Il était jeune, 17-18 ans peut-être, brun avec des cheveux assez longs et des yeux verts sublimes qui me jetterent un coup d'œil appuyé quand il remarqua mon examen. Il ne dit rien et tourna la tête vers l'extérieur.

Après l'habituel discours sur les mesures de sécurité, l'avion se mit à avancer. Je me crispais sur mon siège. _Je déteste cette machine !_ Mon voisin se tourna vers moi et me prit l'avant-bras dans un geste rassurant :

**« Ne t'inquiéte pas » **

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans le un sourire magnifique et j'en fus tellement subjuguée que j'oubliais où je me trouvais et me détendit complètement. _Ce garçon est plus __que__ mignon. _Ses lèvres m'attiraient particulièrement. Celles-ci se mirent à bouger :

**« Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi, c'est Paul.**

**Claire,** balbutiai-je.

**Enchanté, Claire**_. Et poli avec ça…Son sourire est vraiment trop. _**Tu as peur de l'avion ?**

Sur le coup, cela me calma tout de suite. Je savais que mes joues avaient pris un belle couleur rouge et ça me rendait furieuse. _Il se fout de moi !_ Je répondis avec un air détaché :

**« Un peu. »**

Au bout d'un moment de silence, on se mit à parler de tout et de rien. Sa main n'avait pas bougé de mon bras et j'étais suffisamment omnibulée par lui pour oublier que j'étais malade en avion. J'appris pleins de choses sur lui. Il allait à New-York pour le travail. Il écoutait la même musique que moi. Il faisait beaucoup de sport, surtout de la course, en fait, etc. etc. Je ne vis pas le temps passer. Lorsque nous atterrimes, j'émis une exclamation de surprise qui fit sourire mon voisin.

**« Tu n'avais pas remarqué l'atterrissage**, me dit-il avec un sourire taquin.

**-Euh, non …**répondis-je avec gêne, prenant en même temps une légère couleur rouge. _Je devais être en train de fantasmer. _

_**- **_** Tu devais être captivée par la discussion**, me dit-il avec un sourire innocent. »

_Il se fout de moi là ! Ou alors il n'a vraiment rien remarqué et alors, il est vraiment aveugle. _Profitant tout de même de la planche de salut qu'il me donnait, je dis :

**« Oui, ça doit être ça !**

** - Tu me donnes ton numéro ? Si on a le temps, on pourra sortir à deux, un soir.**

** -Oui, si tu veux. »**

Je savais très bien ce que cela impliquerait mais j'avais décidé de me lancer. Comme je l'avais déjà dit, ce n'est pas parce qu'un fou voulait me couper la cervelle que je devais vivre en ermite. Nous échangeâmes nos numéros et nous sortîmes de l'avion. Je fus heureuse de retrouver la terre ferme. Je pris ma valise et me dirigea vers le hall. J'y cherchais un visage connu ou même une pancarte avec mon nom. Un homme attira mon attention. Il était jeune (26 ans précisément), grand, brun avec des cheveux longs qui lui tombaient en une mèche sur le visage et surtout, il avait d'extraordinaires yeux marrons et le plus charmant des sourires en coin :

** « Peter ! »**

Je me précipitai vers lui. J'étais heureuse de le voir dès le début, il m'avait tellement manqué. On se comprenait et cela manquait singulièrement, dans ma vie, des gens à qui je pouvais parler de « mon problème » et qui comprenait ce que je ressentais. Il me prit dans ses bras quelques instants puis me caressa la joue avec un grand sourire :

**« Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir. Mais il faut qu'on se dépêche, Nathan t'attend. Tu me raconteras ton vol dans la voiture »**, me demanda t-il avec un air malicieux.

Il me connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que j'étais malade en avion. Je ne répondis pas savourant nos retrouvailles.

Le trajet se passa à toute vitesse. Je racontais mon vol en détails sans mentionner bien sûr le sourire de Paul, sa main si douce qui m'avait tenue pendant tout le vol, son visage,... Mais parfois, quand je me souvenais de ce que j'avais pensé sur la beauté de Paul, j'avais cru voir le sourire de Peter se figer. Mais ce n'était sûrement que mon imagination parce que ses yeux souriaient toujours. Par contre, j'étais sûre qu'il s'était élargi lorsque j'avais raconté mes aventures avec la nourriture ou le moment où j'avais dû aller toilettes.

Nous arrivâmes devant un immeuble. _Ca doit être les bureaux de Nathan. _Cela me rappela que nous étions ici pour retrouver mon père, l'homme qui refusait toujours d'annoncer mon existence à sa femme.

**« Ca va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas. »**

_C'est vrai, Claire. Il n'y pas de lézards. Il…_

**« …serai avec toi. »**

_Oh ! Mon héro va me protéger contre son abominable frère. _(Air dramatique, un peu ironique)

Il fronça les sourcils. Je fus surprise :

**« Quoi ?**

**Nathan n'est pas abominable. Tu ne le connais pas assez, c'est tout. **

**Il ne veut… Quoi ! Comment ? Tu lis dans mes pensées !**

**Euh oui…,** dit-il, gêné, regardant ailleurs en souriant, quand même.

Je rougis en pensant à ce qu'il a pu entendre. _ Il va penser que je suis une obsédée._

**Pas du tout.**

_Oups…_Je lui adressai un sourire.

**Bon, on y va**, me dit-il avec un sourire en coin. »

Je me sentis tout de suite nerveuse. Il m'entraina vers l'énorme bâtisse, me tirant légèrement par le poignet. Il entra et monta directement sans me laisser examiner l'entrée. Il frappa et entra dans un bureau. Nathan était là, au téléphone. Il lui fit signe d'attendre :

**« Oui. Tout est donc prêt. Merci beaucoup. Au revoir. »**

Il posa le téléphone et nous regarda. Je me sentis mal à l'aise sous ce regard inquisiteur. Peter avait lâché ma main entrant et j'aurais aimé qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. Il se tourna vers moi et me lança un regard rassurant. Nathan se décida à parler :

**« Bonjour, comment tu vas ? »** Son sourire était typique d'un politicien. Je sentis la surprise de Peter, tout à coup. Il regardait Nathan avec des grands yeux. Je réponds quand même avec le sourire forcé:

**« Bonjour. Ca va. **

**Comment s'est passé ton voyage ?**

**Bien.**

**Bon, c'est bien. Tu es sûrement fatiguée alors je vais faire vite. Tu vas dormir chez Peter… »**

Je me tournai vers l'intéressé alors que Nathan continuait de parler. Peter avait l'air soucieux maintenant. _ Je devrais peut-être aller à l'hôtel. Je vais le gêner si je vais chez lui. _Peter se tourna vers moi, me sourit et me fit comprendre que cela ne le gênait pas par un mouvement de tête.

**« …et moi nous vous invitons après-demain pour déjeuner en famille. Comme ça, Claire, tu auras le temps de te reposer entre temps. Voilà, maintenant, veuillez m'excuser mais je vais vous demander de sortir. Je dois encore passer des coups de téléphone. »**

Nous sortîmes. Je réfléchissais toujours sur ce qui avait pu inquiéter Peter. Peter répondit à ma pensée :

**« Ce n'était pas prévu, c'est tout. Il a dû décider ça, tout à l'heure... Tu as vu, ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé. **

**C'est vrai,** répondis-je, en lui rendant son sourire. »

Nous reprîmes la voiture. A peine partis, je me tournai vers lui et je l'observais. Ses mains douces et chaudes. Ses bras peu musclés mais toujours réconfortant. Ses cheveux noirs qui tombaient en une mèche sur son visage. La barbe de quelques jours. Les lèvres trop sexy qui s'étirèrent en un sourire en coin. Décidément, il était vraiment trop sexy, il devait avoir du succès auprès des filles. Le sourire s'étira encore plus. _Ah zut j'avais oublié. _

**« Ça va pas être possible si tu écoutes tout ce que je pense. Je vais devenir folle.**

Il se tourna légèrement vers moi tout en regardant régulièrement devant.

**J'ai envie de savoir de ce que tu penses.**

**Pas moi. Il doit y avoir une raison pour que nos pensées ne soient pas entendues par tous.**

**Nous ne sommes pas encore assez développés.**

Je lui jetai un regard sceptique. Il posa alors sa main sur ma cuisse. Je frissonnai.

**Franchement, j'aime beaucoup écouter ce que tu penses. C'est assez drôle.**

**Je pourrais penser des choses ennuyeuses ou dérangeantes.**

**Ah oui ? »**

Il me jeta un regard interrogateur, attendant un exemple. La sonnerie de mon portable me sauva. C'était un sms de Paul.

Salut, je suis installé et toi ?

Ca te dit de se voir demain

Soir ? Il y a un bar juste à

Coté de chez moi. A+ Paul.

**« Tu peux y aller mais je dois t'accompagner. Je ne serai pas à coté de toi, bien sur, mais je te regarderai. »**

Comme je lui lançai un regard surpris, il dit :

**«Je dois veiller à ta sécurité. »**

Je ne lui répondis pas. J'écrivis une réponse pour Paul :

Salut. Pas encore. C'est ok

pour demain mais je ne peux

pas laisser mon oncle. Il va

venir. A+. Claire.

Je sentis sa main quitter ma cuisse pour rejoindre le volant. Cela me fit comme un vide et cela me surprit. Je refermai mon portable et me tournai vers l'extérieur.

**« Tu es vexée ? **Je me retournai vers lui.

**Un peu, je n'imaginais pas avoir un garde du corps tout le temps avec moi.**

**Je préfère ange gardien, **melançat'**. Je peux être invisible si tu veux mais je viendrais que tu le veuilles ou non.**

**Bon alors, si tu le veux. »**

J'étais intriguée par son invisibilité mais trop vexée pour discuter. Je regardai dehors, en essayant d'imaginer ma soirée. La présence de Peter me surveillant me rendait mal à l'aise.

« **Je serai donc invisible comme cela tu ne sauras pas où je suis. »**

Je ressortis mon portable et envoyai :

Mon oncle ne vient pas

Finalement. On se rejoint où et à quelle heure ? Claire.

Je le refermai et lorsque je relevai, Peter tourna pour se garer. Nous étions dans un quartier chic de New-York.

**« Tu habites ici ?**

J'étais surprise. Il me lança un regard gêné.

**Non mais je dois rendre la voiture. Je l'avais emprunté à un collègue.**

**Ah, et nous rentrons comment ?**

**A pied, nous sommes à quelques rues. »**

_Encore heureux que je ne sois pas du genre à prendre un tas de valises . _Nous descendons de la voiture.

**« Attends-moi, je reviens. »**

Il se dirigea vers un des immeubles et disparut à l'intérieur. Je me sentis mal à l'aise, seule avec ma valise, au milieu de ce parking. Une voiture tourna en crissant, je me retournai rapidement. Elle me dépassa. Je sursautai violemment lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retournai, prête à frapper mon agresseur. Je m'arrête lorsque je m'aperçus que c'était Peter. Je me jetai dans ses bras et le serrai très fort. J'étais un peu stressée par ce tueur, finalement. Il se tendit un instant puis se calma.

**« C'est bon, je suis là**, dit-il en posant sa main sur ma tête. **Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. »**

Nous restâmes dans cette position, un moment. Je me sentais parfaitement bien dans ses bras alors je me forçais à m'éloigner:

**« Allez, on y va. » **

Il me prit la main avec un sourire et nous sortîmes du parking.

Son appartement était situé dans un vieil immeuble au dernier étage. _Bien sûr. _ Peter eût un léger rire et ouvrit la porte. Je le suivis et m'arrêtai pour observer la pièce. A droite de la porte se trouvait le coin cuisine avec une petite table. En face, le lit occupait le coin. Devant moi, il y avait un canapé avec une télévision. Il restait deux portes sur le mur de gauche et dans le coin, une armoire.

**« Cette porte mène à la salle de bain et celle-là au bureau. »**

Peter posa ma valise sur le lit.

**« Tu dormiras là. Je serai dans le canapé.**

**Hum, gentleman, **dis-je avec un sourire malicieux.

**Toujours, **me répondit-il avec le même air.** Tu as faim ?**

**Pas trop.**

**Bon alors, je te laisse t'installer. »**

Il s'installa devant la télé. Je l'observai. La lumière du soleil couchant lui donnait l'air d'un héro, _mon héro. _Il semblait se passionner pour la guerre en Irak mais un grand sourire démentait cette impression. Je rougis et décida d'aller me débarbouiller pour ne pas avoir l'air d'être passée sous un rouleau. En sortant, je remarquai que le soleil s'était couché.

**« On peut manger si tu veux.**

**Je te propose de manger ici, ça te va ?**

**D'accord**, acquiesçai-je de la tête.

**Ok…Bon alors, ce sera...**

Il ouvre le frigo, s'arrête et se relève, gêné.

**Je n'ai pas acheté à manger. Il ne me reste que des plats surgelés.**

**Ah ! Mais c'est pas grave ! Qu'est ce que tu as comme plats ?**

Il sourit.

**Des pâtes bolognaises, ou carbonaras ou une pizza texane. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?**

**La pizza ! **_Parce qu'avec les pâtes…_ (air sinistre)

**Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec les pâtes ?** (sourire en coin)

**Rien !**

**Tu es sûre ? **(air malicieux qui devient sérieux)**. Installe-toi dans le canapé et choisis ce que tu veux regarder. »**

J'obéis et choisis un film au hasard. Peter vient s'installer à coté de moi, avec deux assiettes. Il m'en tend une.

**« Merci. Qu'est ce qu'il y a de prévu demain ?**

**Je dois aller chez Mohinder, tu peux venir ou rester ici.**

**Je viens. **_La dernière fois que tu es allée chez lui, tu es mort._

**Pas vraiment puisque tu étais là. »**

Il me sourit. _Trop mignon._Et tendit sa main pour caresser ma joue. J'adorai ça. C'était un geste bien à lui. Pour un peu, je me blottirai dans ses bras en ronronnant. Mais mon portable se mit à vibrer et Peter retira sa main pendant que je lisais le sms:

Salut, vers 20h au bar de

La Chope Pleine. Je passe

Te prendre ? Paul

**« Pas la peine. Je t'y amène. J'en profiterai pour rester. **(Sourire en coin)

**Mais…**

**Pas de mais. Je t'accompagne. **(air sérieux)

Je ne répondis pas mais lui lançai le regard « on verra plus tard ».

Salut, ok. Non, mon oncle

Me dépose. Passe une

Bonne soirée. A demain.

_Mon oncle... Mais oui, Claire, n'oublie pas. Il est ton oncle. _Peter eut un sursaut. _ Tais-toi, Claire ! _J'essayai de m'intéresser au film mais sa présence près de moi me troublait, maintenant que je me rendais compte que j'aurais voulu qu'il ne soit pas mon oncle. Je finis par m'endormir, je ne sais comment, le décalage horaire sûrement.

Au milieu de la nuit, je me réveillai. Des doigts caressaient mes lèvres. Je fus sur le point de paniquer mais son odeur me rassura. La main glissa sur ma joue. J'en profitai pour me blottir dedans. La main se retira. J'ouvris les yeux à demi. Je distinguai la silhouette de Peter mais avant de voir plus le noir se fit. Je m' étais rendormie.


	3. Retour au présent 1

XXXXXXXXXX

**« Claire…Claire… »**

On me secoue. J'ouvre les yeux. Le visage de Peter apparaît puis s'efface, comme un mirage, pour laisser place à mon père. Il me dit doucement :

**« Viens ma chérie. Il faut que tu manges. »**

Il me relève. Je sais que je vais lui faire de la peine mais je ne veux plus supporter leurs regards pleins de pitié. Ils ne font que me rappeler pourquoi je suis triste. Alors je dis :

**« Désolé, Papa. Je n'ai pas faim. »**

Son regard s'assombrit. Il est triste de mon refus. Il veut me laisser le temps d'accepter seule mais il ne supporte plus de me voir dépérir. Il repart comme à reculons en me disant :

**« Je te monte une assiette pour plus tard. »**

J'acquiesce, sachant que je ne vais pas le manger. Je me réinstalle dans mon lit et repart dans mes songes.

XXXXXXXXXX


	4. Passé 2

Nous avions passé la matinée à nous promener dans New-York. A un moment, nous avions traversé une ruelle un peu sombre. Peter avait attrapé ma main. Ce contact m'avait électrisé. _Mais arrête un peu... On dirait une pré-pubère et son premier amour. Ce n'est que Peter. _ A la sortie de la ruelle, il avait voulu relâcher ma main mais j'avais résistée. _S_'_il_ _te_ _plait_. Il avait souri et avait enlacé nos doigts. Nous avions acheté des hot-dogs à un coin de rue. Nous étions allés, ensuite, chez le docteur Mohinder mais celui-ci était absent depuis quelques semaines déjà, selon le concierge.

**« Bon alors je n'ai plus rien à faire cet après-midi. Que veux-tu faire ?**

_Etre avec toi. _¨Peter a souri devant cet réponse impulsive mais j'ai plutôt répondu.

**Comme tu veux. »**

Il m'entraina au plus grand parc urbain du monde: Central Park ! [Nn je ne fais pas du pub lol] Nous marchions dans les allées, je profitais de ce moment de bonheur, quand un homme, un fou assurément, se mit à crier :

**« Le monde va connaître une période d'apocalypse mais ILS vont le sauver ! C'est LEUR destin ! »**

Je frissonnai. _Est-ce qu'il parlait de nous ?_

**« Je ne pense pas. Ce genre de personne a tendance à s'imaginer des êtres extraterrestres »**

Je repensais au slogan de Hiro : « Sauve la cheerleader, sauve le monde » _Je ne vois toujours pas comment je vais sauver le monde. J'ai déjà du mal avec ma vie personnelle._

**« Au moins es-tu vivante. C'est déjà ça. D'autre n'ont pas cette chance. »**

Le regard de Peter s'assombrit. _A qui penses-tu ?_ Il ne répondit pas alors je serais sa main. _Peter…Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas me le dire mais reste avec moi. _J'essayai de trouver une distraction.

"**Viens**, **on** **va** **voir** **les** **canards**."

Je tentais de l'entrainer vers l'eau mais il me retint et nous continuâmes notre chemin. Il sourit tristement et dit doucement :

**« C'est mon ex. Elle a été tuée par une balle perdue. »**

Il repartit dans ses pensées. _Tu l'aimes encore, n'est ce pas ? _Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Il tiqua. Il murmura après quelques instants :

**« Non mais ce serait mieux »**

Je ne savais pas quoi penser de ce qu'il venait de dire. Pourquoi ce serait mieux ? Qui aime t'il maintenant ? Etc. etc. Une petite voix dans ma tête me souffla "tu aimerais que ce soit toi..." _hein ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes, toi ? _ "...mais « ce serait mieux » est mauvais signe". _Argh Claire ! Change de sujet ! _Sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

**« Tiens, au fait, ton destin de sauver le monde a pris des vacances ? **

Les yeux toujours tristes, Peter eut un sourire en coin et mon cœur fit un soubresaut. _Va falloir que tu te calmes toi. _(s'adressant à son cœur). Je refusais encore d'analyser tout ce que m'indiquais mon corps. Je préfèrais le faire taire.

**Ma première mission est de veiller sur toi puisqu'en veillant sur toi, je veille sur le monde. »**

J'eus une moue dubitative. Je ne croyais pas vraiment à cette histoire de destin. Déjà parce que le mien ne me paraissait pas très réel et ensuite parce que celui de Peter est d'exploser ou d'empêcher l'explosion d'une autre bombe humaine. _Bref je n'y crois pas... En plus, je ne suis qu'une mission pour lui…_

Peter me prit dans ses bras en disant :

**« Mais non, pas du tout…Je tiens à toi… **(Sourire malicieux)** Ca me donne juste une bonne raison pour rester avec toi, pour te protéger. Et puis tu es ma nièce. »**

Autant ce qui avait précédé, me rassurait, autant la dernière phrase m'avait glacé sur place. _Mon oncle…J'ai tendance à l'oublier. _Je ne devrais pas, je le sais, mais le cerveau humain supprime souvent ce qui le dérange _et moi, ça me dérange qu'il soit mon oncle ? _Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, en fait. Peter se figea contre moi. _Et m***. _Je reculai pour voir son air contrarié, pourtant, ce n'était pas vraiment que de la colère. Une lueur un peu spéciale brillait dans son regard, _comme s'il pensait la même chose que moi_. Les yeux de Peter s'éclaircirent et il sourit légèrement. _Ah, il est trop beau. _Le sourire de Peter s'agrandit puis il lança :

**« Bon, on va rentrer. »**

Il me reprit la main et m'entraina vers la sortie. Je lui posai un bisou sur la joue. Il s'arrêta, surpris, puis il sourit en disant :

**« Moi aussi, je suis content d'être avec toi. »**

Cela me réchauffa le cœur. Il ne m'en voulait pas. Pourtant, le nuage familial me trottait dans la tête. A la sortie du parc, un petit garçon qui se promenait avec une femme, se mit à crier en nous voyant :

**« Ils sont amoureux ! Ils sont amoureux ! »**

La femme le fit taire mais le mal était fait. Un malaise s'installa entre nous. Peter lâcha ma main précipitamment et fit attention à laisser une distance suffisante entre lui et moi. J'essayais de trouver un sujet de conversation mais rien ne venait. Nous marchions dans les rues depuis un moment, je commençais à désespérer de ce silence embarrassé, quand Peter s'arrêta, se retourna vers moi et me sourit. Je ne souriais pas, j'étais bien trop inquiète. Il passa sa main sur ma joue dans ce geste familier qu'il faisait souvent pour me rassurer. _Ok, j'ai compris. J'arrête de me casser la tête. _Il approuva du regard, repris ma main et se remit à marcher. Le malaise était parti. J'eus un élan de bonheur.

Mon père entre avec un assiette de soupe. Je lui en veux de m'obliger à quitter ces moments si doux. Il me lance un énième regard triste, pose l'assiette sur ma table de nuit et repart. Sans même un regard pour l'assiette, je m'emmitoufle dans ma couette. Ces souvenirs-là ne sont pas faciles à revoir mais je ne les ferai pas disparaître. Peter y joue un rôle majeur.

Il était l'heure de me préparer pour ma soirée. Je jetai un œil à Peter et tentai une fois de plus de le dissuader :

**S'il te plaît, ne viens pas.****Ca me gène de savoir que tu vas être là. **

**Hors de question ! Je dois te protéger.**

**Mais je ne risque rien de plus qu'avec toi. Je serai dans un bar quelque conque de New-York et, au moins, Paul ne doit pas exploser.**

**Claire… **il fronça les sourcils. **Je viendrais que tu le veuilles ou non.**

Je me résignai et pris la direction de la salle de bain. Il m'attrapa au moment où j'allais entrer et je me retrouvai prise au piège, dos à la porte, les bras de Peter m'empêchant de fuir. Je levai un regard surpris vers lui. Il me regarda si intensément que je frissonnai :

**Claire, ne boude pas, s'il te plaît. **

_Il me prend pour une gamine. _J'étais consternée.

**Tu n'es pas totalement une femme, Claire, **dit-il avec un air grave.

_Ah oui. _Je le défiais: sans réfléchir, je me collai langoureusement contre lui, appuyant ma poitrine sur son torse. Il recula précipitamment. _Gagné ! _Il parut légèrement choqué et totalement troublé. Sa voix fut rauque lorsqu'il dit :

**Bon d'accord, tu es une femme.**

Je lui fis un sourire malicieux. "_Si seulement, il n'avait pas reculé…" _J'eus une vision de moi enfouissant mon nez dans son cou. "_Il sent si bon…" Arrête toi !_

**Claire...**

Je reportai mon attention sur lui. Il avait repris ses esprits. Il avait un air sérieux qui me disait rien de bon. Je me reculai pour m'appuyer sur la porte, bras croisés, prête à faire face.

**S'il te plaît, ne m'en veux pas. Tu as été installée chez moi par commodité, mais surtout pour que je te protège et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.**

Il s'approcha de moi doucement pendant qu'il parlait. Il se trouvait maintenant à moins d'1m. Son regard était si beau, si rassurant. Je regardai ses lèvres bouger, en mourant d'envie de passer mon doigt dessus. Il eut une moue réprobatrice.

**Claire, écoute-moi !**

_Oui, concentre-toi, Claire !_

Il se rapprocha encore. Il était à portée de mes mains maintenant.

**Je ne veux pas te perdre…Tu es si importante pour m…Nous alors je t'escorterai à cette soirée. Et puis, … **il avait un sourire en coin, **tu dois sauver le monde. **

Il était si mignon et tellement proche. Je mourrais d'envie de me serrer dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant. Comme s'il pensait la même chose, il approcha son visage. Je revis, à ce moment-là, allez savoir pourquoi, Mme Petrelli me dire : « Je suis ta grand-mère. » _saleté de conscience !_ Le souffle chaud de Peter disparut et son propriétaire se retrouva dans le coin cuisine. Troublée, je rentrai précipitamment dans la salle de bain. Je m'adossai à la porte un instant, puis me dépêchais de me déshabiller pour me glisser sous une douche légèrement fraîche. Je repensai à tout ce qu'il avait dit et particulièrement à ce qu'il avait failli lui échapper :

T_u es importante pour m... _

Moi ? Mon frère ? Je préférais la première. Celle-ci était cohérente avec la suite. Ce qui signifiait que ce truc…mon attirance était réciproque. A ce moment-là, je dus baisser la température de quelques degrés. _Claire_, _tu_ _vas_ _pas_ _bien... C'est _ _quand_ _même ton oncle_. _Il_ _est_ _peut_-_être_ _attirant mais il fait partie de ta famille !_ Je profitais encore un peu de la douche, sortis et me préparai. J'avais choisi une robe et un châle, et j'étais heureuse du résultat. Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, Peter était entrain de lire.

**Je suis prête !**

Il se leva. Je remarquai qu'il s'était changé et que se tenue lui allait parfaitement bien. Il était encore plus attirant. Je me secouai mentalement. _Claire_, _ne_ _recommence_ _pas_... Son regard devint de braise en m'examinant mais lui aussi se reprit et lança avec un sourire :

**On y va ?**

Le bar était miteux. Pleins de gars louches assis au bar, vociférant sur la télé ou plongés dans la contemplation de leurs verres. Je décidai aussitôt de ressortir pour attendre Peter. Mais quelqu'un m'appela, je me retournai pour voir Paul qui me faisait signe. Je m'approchai avec un sourire :

**Salut, **dis-je en arrivant près de lui. _Heureusement qu'il m'a appelé, je ne l'aurais pas reconnu. _Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le garçon charmant de l'avion. Il était avachi sur son fauteuil, ivre. Ca se sentait à des kilomètres. Quand j'étais entrée, il faisait partie de ceux qui regardaient leur verre. Je décidai de tenter quand même de rester avec lui et m'installai en face de lui. J'avais conscience du regard de Peter sur nous et la présence de mon « ange gardien " me dérangeait, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer totalement sur Paul, celui-ci, après avoir m'avoir reluquée de bas en haut, avait repris, il semblerait, ses esprits et faisait la conversation. Je me contentais de courtes phrases. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de chercher Peter et de me demander ce qu'il pensait de Paul. Vers 23h, Paul me dit :

**Tu viens ? On sort. Je ne supporte plus l'atmosphère. Je n'arrive même pas à voir ton sourire.**

Il était vrai que l'air était saturé de fumée si bien que je me demandais si Peter nous voyait encore. Je lui envoyai : _On sort _mais ne vit aucun signe de mouvement. _Il est peut-être reparti. _(Je n'y croyais pas.) Paul et moi marchâmes dans la rue jusqu'à un parc. Paul attrapa ma main, peu après la sortie du bar. Cela me fit ni chaud, ni froid et cela me surprit. _Finalement, il ne me plaît même plus. Où peut bien être Peter ?_ Paul m'entraîna vers un banc où nous assîmes en continuant notre conversation. Finalement, il sembla presque s'endormir et je partis dans mes réflexions. Qu'est ce que je ressentais pour Peter ? Plus que de l'attirance, c'était clair: j'avais passé une grande partie de la soirée à penser à lui. Mais ce n'était pas normal: il était de ma famille, on n'était pas attiré par son oncle normalement et c'est encore pire, si c'est autre chose.

Soudain, Paul sembla se réveiller et voulu m'attraper pour m'embrasser. Je me reculai et dans ma précipation, je tombai par terre sur le dos. Paul ne parut même pas s'en apercevoir, il s'assit juste sur moi pour m'embrasser de force. Son haleine était immonde, son odeur encore pire. J'avais envie de vomir. Je gémis en pensée. _Au secours…Peter…s'il te plait. _La main de Paul me caressa les cuisses. Je pouvais sortir son excitation sur mon ventre Cela me dégouta. Sa main me remonta ma robe pour… Il décolla pour réatterir, inconscient, contre un arbre plus loin devant moi. Je tentais de bouger pour me relever mais la douleur était trop forte. J'attendis que mes pouvoirs fassent leur œuvre. Une main se posa sur mes cheveux pour les caresser et une odeur, son odeur envahit mon nez. _Peter..._

**Excuse-moi, Claire. J'ai été négligeant. Je suis désolé. **

_**Arrête s'il te plaît. **_

**I**l enleva sa main.

**Excuse-moi. **

_Non pas ça, de t'excuser. _

La douleur s'était suffisamment atténuée, je pus me retourner et me blottir dans ses bras. Il m'embrassa sur la tête. Je relevai la tête et il recommença son geste. Sur mes lèvres, cette fois. _…pas me faire confiance. Je suis vraiment un incapable. Je tiens à toi, Claire, trop ! _Je sentais ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes, ses mains me plaquant contre lui, son torse de plus en plus agité, son odeur qui m'enivrait. Il n'y avait que lui. Plus de problèmes, plus de Paul, plus de sang, plus de famille. J'étais toute à lui.

A cours de souffle et à regret, nous nous séparâmes. Peter se releva et je le suivis. Ses yeux devinrent haineux lorsque son regard tomba sur mon agresseur, toujours inconscient. Je lui attrapai la main :

**Non, laisse… Ce n'est qu'un idiot, trop ivre pour savoir ce qu'il fait. **

Je savais que ce n'était pas vrai mais j'avais eu mon compte de violence. Peter se tourna vers moi pour sonder mes yeux. _J'ai besoin de toi. Reste avec moi. _Il me fit un sourire rassurant et sera plus fort ma main.

**Bon alors, on rentre. **

L'appartement me parut oppressant, glacial. Peter m'attrapa par les épaules pour me serrer contre lui. Je m'appuyai sur lui. Nous restâmes un moment dans cette position avant que Peter dise : **Va dormir. **_Pas maintenant, je veux rester contre toi. _**Je resterai avec toi dans le lit jusqu'à ce que tu dormes. **

Peter me relâcha en descendant sa main vers mon poignet, il laissa celle-ci un instant comme s'il voulait me retenir puis détacha ses doigts. Je me dirigeai d'un pas de somnambule vers la salle de bain. Je trouvai étrange l'abattement que je ressentais. La dernière fois avait été bien pire mais je n'avais pas été abattue. Je frémis à ce souvenir.

Quand je ressortis, Peter se tenait dans le coin cuisine. Il posa une tasse fumante sur la table : **Viens boire, ça t'aidera.**

**C'est quoi ?**

**Potion de grand-mère. **(air malicieux)

**Ok.**

J'étais trop faible pour m'y intéresser. J'obéis, attrapai la main de Peter et le guidai vers le lit où je m'installai. Peter se mit dans mon dos et me serra contre lui. Je me retournai pour me blottir dans son cou. Je ne tardai pas à somnoler, ne craignant rien dans les bras de mon sauveur. J'eus un dernier sursaut de réalité : la voix de Peter me disant **Je tiens à toi, Claire, trop ! **tout à l'heure dans le parc puis je sombrai au pays des… cauchemars.

Je suis poursuivie par une ombre informe. Je cours de plus en plus vite mais elle est de plus en plus près. Elle se précise de plus en plus et devient Paul. Il m'attrape. Je me débats. Son rire sadique résonne dans le silence. Je crie et je ferme les yeux de plus en plus fort.

Je les rouvris quand je sentis un changement. Je me trouvais dans une chambre, celle de Peter, vu l'odeur. Il faisait trop noir pour en être sûre. Autour de moi se trouvait un bras qui me collait contre un corps chaud. Je me retournai et me retrouvai face à Peter endormi et _torse nu ! _Je le touchai du bout des doigts. _Ca ne peut être qu'un rêve. _Peter sourit dans son sommeil. _Il est si beau. _ Je lui caressais doucement le ventre, tout en effleurant des lèvres la peau du cou que je pouvais atteindre. Peter se tendit et je stoppai. Voyant qu'il ne se réveillait pas, je me détendis puis l'observais. Ces lèvres me donnaient envie alors je me redressai pour poser un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres.

_Claire..._

Je recommençai.

_Non, Nathan..._

Je me reculai pour me mettre sur le bord du lit. Peter se recolla aussitôt à moi. _Je ne peux vraiment pas te résister..._ Je devrai vraiment y réfléchir mais je n'avais pas envie maintenant. J'entremêlai mes doigts avec les siens et profitai de sa présence.

Le bruit de la cafetière me réveilla.


	5. Retour au présent 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Encore une fois, mon père toque à la porte. Il entre pour me dire:

**Il faudrait peut-être que tu dormes, maintenant. Comme ça demain, tu pourras sortir de ta chambre.**

Son regard est presque suppliant.

_Je suis désolée papa..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Désolée, celui là est vraiment court...


	6. Passé 3

Le bruit de la cafetière me réveilla. Je m'étirai et ouvris les yeux. Peter n'était pas dans la pièce mais je pouvais entendre l'eau dans salle de bain. Je m'assis dans le lit et repensai à cette n'avais rien vu venir. _En même temps, la dernière fois non plus. _Je frémis et rapidement, passai à la suite des évènements. Tout ce qui se passait était l'arrivée de Peter était un peu flou. Il devait y avoir une part de rêve. Peter ne m'aurait jamais embrassé. Je rougis quand je revis les baisers que je lui avais volés, après mon cauchemar. _Je suis amoureuse de mon oncle…Claire, tu n'es vraiment qu'une boulette ! Comme si tu n'avais pas assez de problèmes. _J'espérais, vainement, j'en suis sûre, qu'il n'ait pas entendu mes dernières pensées.

Cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve mais un tel rêve me fit rougir. Je n'aurais jamais osé faire la moitié de ça dans la réalité. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Peter sortit de la salle de bain. _Ouche ! _Il ressemblait à une pub pour... _Pour tout ce qui a de plus glamour. _La pub ambulante me fit un étrange sourire puis s'approcha pour me faire un bisou… sur le front.

**Bonjour, bien dormi ? **

Je lui fis un grand sourire, les joues écarlates.

**Ça va.**

**Bien. Tu vas t'habiller ? On a rendez-vous chez Nathan dans trois heures.**

**Ok !**

J'avais un peu oublié le repas chez Nathan.

_Comment est-ce que je devrais me comporter ? _En regardant dans mes affaires, je réalisai que je ne savais pas quoi mettre non plus. Je sentis la main de Peter se poser sur mon épaule.

**Fais comme tu le sens. Ce n'est qu'un repas de famille.**

Je relevai légèrement la tête pour lui adresser un sourire de remerciement. Je choisis quelques affaires et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain.

Quand je ressortis, Peter était assis sur le lit, fait, et paraissait en grande contemplation. Sur la table, il y avait deux mugs. Je me dirigeai vers la table en demandant :

**Tu veux du café ?**

Peter se secoua et me fit un sourire en coin. _Ah arrête, je vais devenir folle !_ Peter sourit encore plus, avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux, et un instant plus tard, redevenait sérieux.

**Oui, je veux bien, s'il te plaît.**

**On va comment chez Nathan ?, **demandai-je en remplissant le café.

**-En métro puis à pied. Il n'y a pas d'arrêt juste à coté, **dit Peter d'un air grave.

-**Qu**'**est- ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Ce n'est rien.**

_Mouais si tu le dis._ Je lui ramenai sa tasse et m'asseyais à ses cotés. Je mourrai d'envie de me blottir contre lui. Heureusement, il me restait assez de contrôle et surtout, de conscience pour m'arrêter.

Une heure et quelques cafés plus tard, nous étions près à partir. Peter m'ouvrit la porte et nous sortîmes. Mes chaussures n'étaient vraiment pas adaptées aux escaliers. Je faillis tomber plusieurs fois avant d'arriver en bas. Au moment où je me réjouissais de ne pas être tombée, je trébuchai et me retrouvais dans les bras de Peter qui m'attendait au pied de l'escalier. Je frémis, je rougis mais ne reculai pas. Je mourrai d'envie de lui sauter dessus (ce que j'avais déjà fait littéralement) et de l'embrasser. Il y eut un silence intense. Peter me regardait droit dans les yeux et j'étais hypnotisée par la lumière qui brillait dans les siens. Finalement, Peter se reprit,

_Comment fait-il ? Claire ! Arrête, c'est ton oncle !_

...recula avec un sourire en coin et me proposa sa main. Je la pris, tout en prenant la résolution de faire taire cet amour impossible, et nous partîmes vers chez Nathan.

Quand nous arrivâmes devant chez Nathan, j'étais prête à mourir de stress.

_Et si il m'ignorait ? Comment va t'il me présenter à sa femme ? Est-ce qu'il y aura d'autre personnes ? Comment ..._

Peter posa sa main sur mon épaule et je me calmai tout de suite.

_Si tu es là, ça va bien se passer._

Il sourit et me guida jusqu'à la porte. une jeune femme brune vint nous ouvrir et tout de suite après, Nathan apparut souriant avec son air de politicien.

**Claire ! Peter ! Comment ça va ?**

Il serra la main de Peter et la mienne.

**Claire**, **je** **te** **présente** **ma** **femme, Heidi**. **Heidi**, **voici** **ma** **cousine**, **Claire**. **Elle revient de 2 ans en France et ses parents habitent dans le Ohayo.**

**Enchantée. **

**Moi aussi. Bonjour Peter.**

Nous les suivîmes jusque la terrasse où nous attendaient trois personnes: Angela Petrelli, un homme d'âge mur qui était un collègue de Nathan et un jeune homme, le fils de ce collègue. Angela me jeta un regard étrange comme si elle cherchait à me juger. Le jeune homme me fit un sourire éclatant lorsque je m'installai à côté de lui: il était visiblement ravi de voir quelqu'un de son âge.

**Salut, je m'appelle Henri.**

**Salut, moi c'est Claire.**

Le déjeuner fut délicieux. Henri avait un sens de l'humour incroyable et je ris à en avoir mal aux côtes. Ça faisait un bien fou après la tension de ces derniers jours. Cependant, j'avais l'impression d'être observée par moment et dès que je levais la tête, tout le monde était occupé par autre chose. Ça me tracassait... Pendant le dessert, je posai ma main sur le bras d'Henri pour lui demander quelque chose et quand je levai la tête, je croisai le regard furieux de Peter. Je fus surprise. _Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? _ Tout de suite, Peter tourna la tête et fit mine d'écouter son frère. Je savais qu'il n'écoutait pas vraiment alors je le harcelais de pensées: _Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Peter ? Il y a un problème ?... Pour une fois que ce truc n'est pas gênant mais utile, tu vas t'en mordre les doigts. _Il eût un vague sourire. _Dis moi ce qui a. _Henri m'appela:

**Claire, ça va ? T'avais l'air dans tes pensées ?**

**Oh désolée ! J'étais en train de me dire que j'irai bien me promener dans le jardin.**

**Ok on y va !**

On se leva. À ce moment-là, Peter parut vouloir venir mais Nathan lui pris le bras pour lui dire:

**Et toi, Qu'est ce que tu penses de la crise avec Werner ?**

Peter se rassit, contrarié...

Henri m'emmena dans la roseraie. L'odeur des fleurs me ravit. Je me sentais bien. Pendant que nous marchions, Henri me racontait des épisodes de son enfance où il avait fait des bêtises avec ses amies. Quand il eut fini, il me demanda:

-** Et toi, tu dois bien avoir quelques bêtises faites avec tes amies ?**

- **Non**... **Pas** **vraiment**. **Ma** **vie** **a** **toujours été bien rangée. Enfin, jusqu'à il n'y a pas longtemps. J'ai perdu tous mes amis sauf un quand... Je suis partie en France.**

L'excuse de Nathan tombait à pique, même si je me sentais mal de mentir ainsi à Henri.

-**Oh... C'est le meilleur qui est resté ! Et si tu veux, on est ami. Comme ça, on ira faire des bêtises ensemble, **finissa-t'il avec un air malicieux.

- **Bien** **sûr**, lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

On se fit un câlin pour sceller notre amitié. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Peter arriva. Comme il arriva face à moi, je vis la lueur de colère qu'il jeta sur notre duo. Le temps qu'Henri se retourna, il reprit une expression neutre.

- **Claire**, **on s'en va.**

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

Mais il était déjà reparti.

- **Bon, j'ai pas le choix, on dirait.**

- **Je** **viens** **avec** **toi**.

On se leva pour rejoindre les adultes. Ils étaient tous levés et se saluaient déjà.

Je fis la bise à Henri:

- **Salut, on se revoit bientôt.**

Puis je serrais la main à tous les autres.

Le trajet du retour fut mortel. J'essayais bien de faire la conversation mais Peter était obstinément silencieux, même lorsque je le harcelais de pensées.

C**'**est seulement quand nous fûmes enfin dans l'appartement que je laissai éclater ma colère.

**- Qu'est ce que t'as ? C'est Nathan ou ta mère qui ont dit quelque chose ?**

Il ne répondit d'abord pas puis quand je pensais _Il me répond pas, je me barre, _il se décida:

- **Aucun des deux.**

**- Bon... C'est moi ? J'ai vu le regard que tu m'a lancé pendant le repas.**

Si nous étions restés devant la porte, Peter s'éloigna d'un coup, en me tournant le dos.

- **Peter... Si tu ne m'explique pas ce qui se passe, je m'en vais. Nathan pourra toujours me trouver une petite place.**

Il me lança un regard furieux mais j'étais trop énervée _Il faut toujours que ce soit moi_ pour le remarquer. _Peut-être que je ferais mieux de retourner avec ma famille..._ Enfin, il grommela:

- **Non, c'est juste que je... M'inquiète pour toi.**

**- Il n'y avait rien de dangereux pendant ce repas.**

**- Pour le bar non plus, ce n'était pas dangereux ! Mais Claire, réfléchis ! Avec ce qui t'es arrivée hier, j'aurais pensé que tu ne sauterais pas sur le premier blanc-bec venu !**

Ça me fit plus mal que je m'y attendais. _Alors, il me prend pour une trainée sans cervelle... _Peter écarquilla les yeux et se calma tout de suite.

- **Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Pardon, Claire, je ne voulais pas... C'est juste que... je préfère que tu arrêtes de flirter pendant que tu es ici.**

_Ce __n__**'**__était __qu__**'**__un__ ami..._J'avais envie de pleurer. J'étais vexée qu'il me voit comme ça et triste qu'il soit jaloux de mon ami. _Attends...mais oui ! Il est jaloux !_

Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres et je m'avançai. Peter, au contraire, recula, l'air horrifié.

**- Alors tu es jaloux...**

J'avais enfin la solution. Tous les morceaux du puzzle collaient. J'étais sûre de moi. Je m'avançais jusqu'à ce que Peter soit à un peu près un bras de moi. Il paraissait bouleversé, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillé. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de se reprendre. Je l'embrassai tendrement.

_...Merde, je suis bien jaloux d'un gamin... Hum. _Il répondit doucement à ce baiser. _C'est que je t'aime tellement..._

Pour le coup, ça me surprit. _Il m'aime ! _Cela me porta au paradis.L'air de Peter passa d'une moue vexée, à surpris puis totalement horrifié.

- **Non, Claire, ce n'est pas possible... Tu vas oublier tout ce que tu as découvert ce soir... Demain, j'irai voir Nathan pour qu'il te paye ton retour chez toi.**

J'étais abasourdie. Je dégringolais de mon nuage de manière violente.

**- Mais...**

**- Tu es ma nièce, Claire ! En plus, comme si ce n'était pas assez, tu es mineure... **

Je descendais aux enfers à toute vitesse. _Non, non, s'il te plait, non..._

**- Peter...**

**- Mais Claire, rends toi compte, c'est dégoutant **Je touchai le fond à ce moment. **Et** **illégal..**.

Il se détourna pour continuer.

- **Tu es jeune...Ça va aller...Tu vas t'en remettre.**

J'éclatais en sanglot. _Je vais m'en remettre... Et c'est tout ! ... Ca fait mal..._

_**- **_**Je**** suis désolé, Claire. Ca me fait mal aussi mais je ne peux pas. Je n'y arriverais pas.**

Il me prit dans ses bras, doucement.

**Tu resteras ma nièce. On pourra faire comme avant... Au bout d'un certain temps...**

Je m'étais endormie dans ses bras. Le lendemain, à mon réveil, il n'était plus là. Il revint me chercher plus tard, la mine patibulaire, pour me conduire à l'aéroport. La prochaine fois où je devais le voir, ce serait pour l'explosion et il y eut tellement de choses à penser et à faire que nous n'avions pas trop pensé à tout ça. Et puis ce fut l'explosion.


	7. Fin

Au début, j'ai espéré qu'il revienne pour le convaincre de nous laisser une chance. Mais, maintenant, je me dis qu'il avait raison. _C_'_est_ _vrai_, _ce_ _n_'_était_ _pas_ _possible_. Notre espèce de flirt, jusqu'à cette soirée, était une erreur.

C'est dur à admettre mais déjà, je me sens mieux. Mon cœur a cessé de me faire mal pour commencer à revivre. Je prends de nouvelles résolutions. Il est grand temps d'arrêter de ressasser et de faire mon deuil. Pas celui d'une femme aimante mais celui d'une nièce. Je vais arrêter d'inquiéter ma famille. Je vais suivre le conseil de mon père: dormir pour pouvoir sortir, demain.

Et si demain ou après-demain ou plus loin encore, Peter revient. J'en serais très heureuse, nous pourrons recommencer du début, avec toutes les informations, cette fois.

Pov externe

Peter reviendra quelques mois, plus tard et elle se rendra compte qu'elle n'a rien oublié.

Mais en attendant, elle se met des œillères pour ne plus avoir mal. Elle n'est pas guérie. Elle le sait bien. Elle L'aime tellement.

Mais c'est un premier pas vers une renaissance.


End file.
